


Deposition

by orphan_account



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dwight’s an emotional wreck, Eventual Smut, Heavy Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you go out to the woods today you better not go alone.





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight is hurt and seeks answers.

Oh how The Entity never ceased to confuse the survivors. One second they’d all be plunged into their deathbeds by going up against a killer. The next, they’d spend what felt like hours at a campfire, milling about aimlessly. The Entity was selfish at times, especially when the survivors managed to be successful in trials against the killers. It would restrict their freedom afterward, forcing them to endure one another’s potentially annoying presence at the tiny campfire clearing. Other times when the survivors weren’t particularly doing well and were losing hope, the Entity gave them more freedom, allowing the survivors to venture beyond the campfire bounds. There were positives to that given freedom, but also negatives. A new killer and adjacent trial zone would usually appear during those rare nights. Nobody knew why, nor did they understand. 

The most recent trial was especially bad, Nea being killed off almost immediately due to her usual rebellious self. They were up against the Huntress and naturally Jake had suggested the group stay together and selectively work on generators. Nea disagreed and headed off on her own and got herself hooked, and later horrifically moried after purposely pallet looping and pissing the killer off. Jake later lost his life after not having any pallets to cushion his escape, and David was trapped in the basement for a majority of the match, having help save Dwight off the hook. Dwight felt terribly guilty, getting the hatch after stumbling away from the Huntress. He knew Nea and Jake weren’t particularly fond of him, but it was David he tried to impress the most often. The man was dashingly handsome, save for a few scars on his face, but that made him seem even cooler. Dwight was unsure of his sexuality, he liked both guys and girls, but he often had zero luck with girls. David was cheeky and charismatic, the opposite of himself. Something Dwight saw as attractive and comforting, in a way. 

When they all appeared at the campfire, Nea apologized shyly to the Jake and Dwight, acknowledging her stupidity. Dwight reassured her that all was well and okay, but his attention was mostly directed elsewhere. David was off to the side, his gaze averted from the rest of the gang. He wasn’t really looking at anything at all, his eyes pale and solemn looking. Dwight watched him momentarily glance at the others and then slowly make his way into the thick pines, his backside slowly disappearing into the darkness. Dwight figured he was angry at him, especially for being hooked down in the basement. It was partially his fault for causing everyone to be sacrificed. Dwight rubbed his arm at the thought of this, feeling his mood shift into that of self pity and hate. He decided to lie down for a bit, and hopefully sleep off his sorrowful feelings. He’d go after David later.

Later finally arrived and Dwight rose shakily, his glasses crooked. He straightened himself up and gazed around the campfire at his friends, a few absent. Claudette, Laurie, Feng, and Bill remained, their faces mostly even. Claudette was chatting about something along the lines of plants, and Bill was nodding curiously. Laurie and Feng stared at the campfire silently, their knees drawn up to their chests. 

“Did David come back?” Dwight’s voice sounded shrill and almost childlike in the silence. “Haven’t seen him son.” Bill shrugged, as did the others. Dwight twisted the edges of his shirt in frustration, furrowing his brows. What the hell was David doing then? He had to find out for himself if nobody else was going to bother. 

Dwight ventured silently through the thick and silent woods, the warm glow of the campfire gradually dissipating behind him. The others wished him a farewell trip, but otherwise didn’t stop him. This discouraged him slightly, the pain and suffering having an obvious and disheartening effect on his friends. Perhaps that’s why David went off on his own? 

Dwight couldn’t blame him for feeling utterly helpless under these circumstances. 

That gave him no right to just disappear however, especially without telling the others. Dwight scrambled over a large boulder precariously, many more following in its wake. The clearing was strange, the trees gradually dispersing and the soft moss covered dirt replaced with pebbles. A small stream wove it’s way between the rocks, a thick layer of mist covered the horizon. Dwight squinted a bit, noticing something in the distance. A lone human shadow stood just in front of the thick fog. “...David?” He called out worriedly, climbing over more of the rocks in an attempt to get closer. Dwight could barely make it out, but the figure was completely unclothed. He felt his cheeks burn as he realized it was David, but his embarrassment ebbed away when he noticed the thick black tendrils seeping out of the sky. Little orange flecks ran through the spider like tendrils and his heart dropped when he realized it was in fact the Entity. The claws encased David’s body, thrusting him into the fog without a sound. Dwight’s fingernails clung onto the rock absently, his expression twisted to that of utter horror and pain. 

David was gone.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight gets caught up in his feelings at the wrong time.

Dwight silently appeared back at the campfire, his expression downcast and sullen. There was no way, no way in hell he could possibly tell the others about what he just witnessed. 

They wouldn’t believe him, nor would they care really. David was a valuable asset to the team, but he wasn’t very close with the others. He’d constantly bicker and fight with Nea and Ace, and he never really was one to talk unless it was to Dwight or Bill. It was practically a lost cause at this point. 

Dwight sat down on the farthest log in the clearing, rubbing and scratching at his arms out of nervous habit. David would of gently grabbed his hands and scold him for scratching himself. 

But David wasn’t here right now. 

Dwight frowned as he ducked his face into his knees, eyes welling up with fat tears. He buried his face into his hands and bit his lip, trying to will the tears away. He hated crying in front of the others, he hated how weak and pitiful he made himself seem. But he couldn’t help it. He was incredibly sensitive and had a huge heart for those around him. Putting other’s needs before his own was just how he’d learnt to live. 

Claudette and Quentin were already at his side, offering comforting touches and small words. Dwight hid his face in his shoulder, feeling his cheeks grow warm with shame and embarrassment. “What’s the matter Dwight? Couldn’t find David or something?” Claudette pressed. Dwight sucked in a much needed breath, staring straight forward at the flames. “No I found him.” He cut himself off, not wanting to spill what he had just saw. Quentin and Claudette exchanged worried yet confused glances, looking back down at Dwight. “Well... What exactly happened then?” Quentin sounded tired as usual, but genuine concern laced his voice. Dwight furiously wiped at his eyes, sitting up straighter. “It’s nothing, he just... Did something really bad.” Dwight stood up abruptly, noticing the incoming fog, meaning that a trial was about to begin. He needed to preoccupy himself, get the others off his back. 

This was something between him and David. 

The Coal Tower  
• Macmillian Estate

The generator hummed silently as Dwight worked at its cogs and wiring, the process extremely familiar to him now. His eyes were dark and focused, his face curled up in disdain and disgust. Now he was just pissed off. What the hell gave David the right to just bail out on them like that? Was he a traitor? Or did he just get tired of the other survivors and Dwight? Dwight didn’t want to know anymore at this point, his sadness long gone, just replaced with seething hot anger and annoyance. 

The generator pinged in satisfaction as it was completed, and Dwight shouldered off into the tall grass. He noticed something odd right then and there. That was the second generator that had been completed, and nobody had been hooked or injured yet. No screams, no sudden trap noises, nothing. The Entity’s whispers were muffled as well, leaving the area oddly silent. 

Dwight spotted Meg from a distance doing a totem up on a hill, and he saw Feng not too long ago looking inside a chest. The killer was almost absent at this point. Another ping in the distance told him that Jake had completed the third generator and now the trial was more than halfway done. 

This was bad. This was really bad. Dwight could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rising. Something terrible was about to happen, there was no way the killer was just gone. He ducked behind some wooden boxes and surveyed the area in fear, noticing how still and stagnant everything had slowly become. The crows were nowhere to be found, and the old machinery had stopped making its usual creaking sounds. He flinched when a fourth generator was done.

A gut wrenching scream rang out suddenly and Dwight nearly gagged. Shit. It was Meg, and oh god- she wouldn’t stop screaming. Her screams turned into pained wails as Dwight realized she was now on a hook, not very far from where he was hiding. He was immobilized in absolute terror. This had to be a new killer, there was no way Meg would of been downed and hooked in such a short amount of time. She was nimble and quick and was often left in charge of distracting the killer. She wasn’t one to be caught very easily. 

Dwight covered his face when he heard another scream further off, Jake this time. Another short yell rang out and Dwight knew he was on a hook too. Forcing himself up and out of hiding, Dwight made a dash for Meg hanging on the hook, his body being propelled solely by adrenaline now. He spotted Feng in the distance trying to outrun this- this monstrous man. Dwight couldn’t make out any details, but the killer dashed very quick in short bursts and seemed to attack with his bare hands. Feng was faring somewhat well, dodging his hits by mere inches. 

Meg whimpered as Dwight heaved her off the hook, staring at him with wet and cloudy eyes. “DWIGHT. IT’S DAVID.” She nearly wailed, her voice cracking terribly as she gripped at the collar of his shirt and thrashed him around. Dwight went rigid as he stared right back into the scared girls eyes, the wind knocked out of him. No way. No fucking way was this happening. Meg continued to shake him, but his vision fogged up and he slowly grew unresponsive. “No, no, no Dwight! Now’s not the time to let your feelings get the best of you!” Meg cried, cradling her wounds. “FUCK!” She spat, wiping her eyes. It was hopeless. 

Dwight felt a rush of anger that faded into despair as he realized the severity of the issue at hand. He should of done something before the Entity could take him. He should of confessed his feelings, he should of consoled him when he was upset. He should of done something, and none of this would be happening. God his best friend, his fucking love interest, the one little light in his life. Just gone.

He was a killer now? 

Meg had disappeared when Dwight finally came back to his senses. The exit gates were open. Jake was dead, Feng couldn’t reach him in time. Meg had run out the gates but not without receiving a hard blow to the head. Feng was on a hook, screaming Dwight’s name. David was... where was David? Dwight stood aimlessly in the clearing, barely registering the loud thundering footsteps approaching his rigid body. Oh. Oh fuck. 

Feng shouted his name one last time before Dwight’s vision suddenly went blurry, his head on fire and his ears ringing. He slumped to the ground, cradling his beaten skull. His palms were wet and warm and he knew it wasn’t the mud or the dew on the grass that had moistened his hands. All he heard was the Entity now, and laughter. Laughter? From who? Feng was already dead, who was laughing at his crumpled body? Unless it was...him.

The last thing he saw was the familiar, yet twisted and haunting face of his best friend.

Then it went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rlly love torturing Dwight lmao
> 
> sorry if this chapter is sorta shitty, things will rlly kick up in the next one


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight wakes up and wants out.
> 
> (David’s an Englishman I know, but i didn’t rlly wanna attempt an English accent)

“Wake up baby boy...” 

Dwight stirred almost immediately, his head on fire and his ears ringing. He was on the floor of some sort of unfamiliar room, his hands bound behind his back. His glasses were on the ground in front of him, tattered and broken. A dark chuckle erupted from the dim lighting and Dwight sat up promptly, beginning to panic. What happened? Where was he? Where were the other survivors? 

That voice was hauntingly familiar. 

Dwight swallowed hard, sweat brimming at his forehead. He knew who this was without looking, he couldn’t look. Not now. It was best to stay quiet.

“Don’t fuckin ignore me...” David’s voice dropped to a horrifying octave and his foot shot out and collided with Dwight’s gut, causing the boy to cry out. 

Dwight felt bile rise up in his throat and he resisted the urge to vomit all over the floor before him. He dry heaved and gasped until the tip of David’s boot forced his chin upwards. David laughed deeply at Dwight’s panic stricken face, crouching down to be more level with the little leader. Dwight was shaking at this point, his eyes burning with tears and his teeth clenched in both pain and defiance. David gazed into his big brown eyes, his mouth curled up into a hungry grin.

“Oh the things I’m going to do to you.” His voice was laced with malice and... lust? 

The words tumbled right over Dwight’s head however as he stared right back at David with petrified eyes. 

What the hell was going on? 

David’s smirk disappeared and he rose back up, shrugging off some of his garments onto a seat toward the back. The Entity was prompting him, probably for another trial. He turned his head slowly to steal one more glance at Dwight’s hunched frame before walking toward the open doorway.

“I’ll be back kitten...” He muttered darkly. 

The door shut loudly and Dwight flinched, allowing himself to relax a bit and gather his thoughts. Even without the glasses, he still managed to get a good look over at this new David. Same chiseled jaw and face structure, but a thick beard and something similar to a mullet. A long scar tore it’s way across his left eye and a whole portion of his face was dappled in what appeared to be some sort of black face paint. Or maybe soot, Dwight couldn’t really tell. David’s skin overall looked darker than before, his green eyes striking compared to the rest of his features. A thick shaggy overcoat that looked like a bear skin had covered his back and shoulders, and the remnants of an army officer’s uniform lay beneath. The sleeves were torn out and his arms were littered in bandages down to his knuckles, which were clenched. Dwight shuddered at the vivid thought of his knuckles. They looked extremely calloused and pointed, almost like they weren’t even made of human flesh anymore. They were practically equivalent to a meat tenderizer, except bigger and more deadly. 

Dwight gulped hard at this newfound information, unsure as to what to do next. His belly still stung and his feelings were still incredibly hurt. David was a brute, but to go as far as to hit him? Dwight couldn’t really be surprised however, seeing as the Entity was probably controlling him. 

He glanced around for something he could use to maybe cut the ropes on his hands. There was little chance of escape considering how weakened he’d become, but Dwight didn’t want to remain trapped in this shitty room for the rest of eternity. 

Dwight inched forward until he reached his broken glasses, inspecting them carefully. The right side was in worse condition than the left and Dwight sighed in despair at the fact that he might not be able to see properly for a while. A few sizable pieces of glass from the specs caught his eye however and he slowly shifted his body around so that his fingers could reach for the pieces. Using his thumb and forefinger, he managed to snag a piece and point it upward at the rope. 

His fingers were almost numb by the time he sawed a small section of the rope in half, but he felt his left hand grow a bit looser in its grasp. He dropped the shard of glass and strained with his fingers and arm, until a satisfying snap sound erupted from some of the rope. 

He was free! Almost. 

Dwight stretched his sore arms and shakily got to his feet, his whole body feeling dizzy. He felt sick to his stomach again and realized he hadn’t eaten or drank anything in almost two days. Maybe now he could explore the building he was trapped in and find some proper nourishment. Dwight stumbled toward the door, resting against the frame of it for a few seconds before pulling himself together once more. The door surprisingly wasn’t locked and opened with ease, opening up to a corridor with a tall staircase. Dwight listened carefully for any signs that David was around, but found none. 

Must be out on a trial then.

He made his way up the creaky stairs with care, eyebrows furrowing with concern. The staircase led up to an open room, a large table sat in the middle and some dusty and old Victorian looking furniture surrounded it. It looked like a castle almost, large silk tapestries dangled form the walls and large once luxurious rugs laid on the wood floors. 

Dwight looked back and realized he was trapped in a dungeon type of room. He walked around quietly until he found a room that looked like a kitchen or commons area. There was some fruit laid out on the tabletops, but it looked old and moldy. Dwight searched a cold chest looking appliance, finding something similar to a crude jerky and some rancid meat. A few onions and mushrooms laid next the strange meat and Dwight grabbed some. He found bread sitting on a cutting board nearby, though it looked like it had been sitting out for a few days. Dwight tore off a generous piece and shoved it in his pockets along with the onion and mushrooms. There was a sink but it looked like the tap hadn’t worked for years.

Dwight found an odd looking pitcher though and it seemed to contain somewhat clean water. Dwight couldn’t be picky, adequate provisions in the Entity’s realm were rare. He twisted the rope and cap off the pitcher and gulped down the water like a dehydrated animal. Wiping his lips, Dwight placed the pitcher down and tried to shape it back to its original position. He looked around frantically for anything else he may had missed before turning around and making his way back down to the dungeon. A lurking feeling told him David would be back soon and Dwight didn’t want to let on that he had gotten out of the dungeon. 

Resuming his usual stance in the middle of the floor, Dwight ate his findings and laid down, his thirst quenched and his belly full. 

At least now he felt a little bit better about his situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half the fucking intro of this chapter got deleted when my pages app decided to close itself. I was sorta pissed off and didn’t feel like rewriting it, so i posted what i had :/
> 
> next chapters gonna be lewd and rough, ill change the story rating in a sec


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight is caught and violated.
> 
> (***smut warning***)

Dwight awoke to a hard kick in the stomach, sputtering awake and grabbing at the floor for balance. Another disorienting kick landed a bit higher, bruising his lower ribs. Dwight squeaked in pain and clenched at his torso, coughing and gagging as the food he had snuck earlier began to rise up. 

“So not only did you escape and leave the room I so graciously placed you in, but you also ransacked my kitchen as well?” 

David’s tone of voice was seething, he sounded absolutely livid. Dwight forced himself up a bit and opened his mouth to apologize, but his face was quickly seized by David’s huge hand. 

“I’on wanna hear it. You disobeyed me dammit.” 

Dwight felt a lump form in his throat at those last words. He’d completely underestimated David, after all he was technically on the Entity’s side. 

What more could he have expected?

Dwight began to tremble and his eyes grew wide at what could possibly be in store for him. He wasn’t in a trial and the others weren’t here to save him in any way. The possibilities were endless. However David simply held him in place by his chin and cheeks, gently rubbing at the soft skin there. Thought Dwight was known as a nerdy dweeb in high school, he was lucky enough to never have acne on any part of his face unlike most. 

The calloused tips of David’s fingers felt somewhat nice in this little moment, and Dwight found himself leaning into the touch. This caused an animalistic grin to appear on David’s face however and he tightened his grip greatly, squeezing Dwight’s cheeks together like a baby’s. 

“You still love me dontcha...” 

His grin grew impossibly wider when he felt Dwight swallow long and hard beneath his fingertips. Bullseye. 

Dwight averted his eyes and tried to pull away now, but David just grabbed his shoulders and slung Dwight over his shoulder. Natural instinct and panic set in and Dwight began to thrash, flashbacks of being thrown on a hook filling his mind. David restrained him tightly though, so Dwight decided to go limp. It was probably for the best anyway. 

Dwight couldn’t see much besides the overcoat David was wearing, but he noticed they had traveled up a few flights of stairs and ventured through a few doorways. Suddenly Dwight was slung onto a soft and unfamiliar bed, a million thoughts going through his mind. David was taking some of his large and unnecessary garments off and tossing them on a nearby chair, revealing his burly and well muscled body. On closer inspection he had on a black wool tank top of sorts that clung on tightly to his torso, and something similar to military uniform pants stuffed into some jet black laced combat boots. The whole getup would look sorta dumb and ridiculous on a regular man, but it suited David incredibly well. Dwight couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“Good ole’ Mikey is gonna cover the next trials for me. He’s a great guy really. Very reserved and professional that one.” 

David smirked when Dwight visibly shuddered, knowing damn well that Myers scared Dwight the most. David dropped his hunks of bandages onto the chair and began to unbuckle his belt, watching for Dwight’s reaction from the corner of his eye. 

Dwight was fidgeting, trying to make himself appear disinterested despite the growing mound in the front of his slacks. The fact that he was already so turned on by David simply taking his coat and essentials off... 

“Something bothering you love...?” David’s voice practically dripped with lust and made all of Dwight’s nerves tingle with anticipation. The black haired male shut his eyes and tried to will his erection away, but jumped sharply when he felt a large presence looming over him.

David was on him in an instant, his hot breath sent tiny tantalizing shivers down Dwight’s spine. His hands were already under his button up and on his waist and tickled the soft skin there, causing Dwight to squirm. Dwight hadn’t realized how large David was up close, or rather this mutated killer variant of himself. It was alas, a turn on for him as well, not helping his issue downstairs. 

David’s thick fingers danced around Dwight’s crotch teasingly, before undoing the zipper and button in one quick motion. Dwight let out a shrill gasp and his hips involuntarily bucked forward, much to his dismay. The fingers trailed over his excited bulge and teased him furtively, never quite giving him the exact pleasure he desired. 

“P-Please...” Dwight stiffened. Who said that? Surely not him! There was no way he was enjoying this. This was against his moral code, he was betraying the others this way. 

Wasn’t he?

David had reached into his briefs and tugged his petite cock out and was now stroking it lazily, his eyes glued to Dwight’s own. Dwight felt tears begin to rise as he covered his face in embarrassment. This was wrong, this was so so SO very wrong. He shouldn’t be letting this happen, he should be fighting back for the sake of his friends. He couldn’t let the Entity win, not like this. 

A high pitched squeak escaped his lips as David squeezed the very tip of his pink cock. Fuck. Dwight stole a tearful glance at David and then his lower half, wondering if the other man was turned on as well. Sure enough there was a sizable tent in David’s trousers that made Dwight slightly worried. As long as he didn’t try to shove that thing inside of him, he supposed this was alright. 

No wait, wait a minute. This wasn’t alright at all! He had to get out of here, escape! Back to the survivor’s realm.

Another longer and more needy cry tumbled out of Dwight’s mouth as David worked those marvelous fingers around his shaft. He never broke eye contact with Dwight, which was a bit unsettling to say the least, but god Dwight was in heaven right now.

“David...” Dwight murmured, feeling himself about to lose it. He was so damn close.

David hummed in response and drew his fingers away from Dwight’s dick, suddenly growing disinterested. Dwight let out a small whimper in defeat, reaching down to stroke himself instead and finish the job. David’s arms were a blur and Dwight was restrained instantly, David’s green eyes piercing down into the depths of his soul. “Don’t touch yourself. This is your punishment for earlier, remember?” David’s voice was malevolent and haunting, killing Dwight’s boner just a tad bit. But the fact that David was leaning over him and unconsciously pressing his own erection against Dwight’s inner thigh distracted his worrisome mind.

David followed his eyes and smiled when he noticed Dwight slightly rutting himself up against David’s own bulge. 

“You want it bad dontcha...” David whispered in a husky voice. He began to undo his own trousers slowly, sticking his tongue out flirtatiously. Dwight gulped and turned away, letting out a small whimper in embarrassment when he felt David’s dick against his own. He didn’t dare look at it, it was too much!

“C’mon baby... Don’t be scared.” David snatched one of the belt loops on Dwight’s slacks and yanked them down. Next was Dwight’s button up, simply torn off like a piece of paper. With one quick move, Dwight’s legs were perched up on David’s shoulders. Dwight tried to reach out in order to cover himself, but David somehow managed to restrain both his legs and his arms at the same time so he couldn’t struggle. Dwight slumped back in futile, his bottom lip trembling and his eyes watering. His cheeks were the rosiest they had ever been, and it took every muscle in his body to force himself not to look at David. He couldn’t give him the satisfaction.

Ignoring Dwight’s obvious displeasure, David hungrily looked down at his catch, his eyes scanning and memorizing every single detail on Dwight’s body, from his rosy nipples, to the little bitty birthmark right above his hip. His fingers traced across the soft skin found on Dwight’s chest, causing the boy to visibly shiver under his touch. David toyed with one of his nipples until it was hard, giving the same treatment to the other. His large veiny hands made their way down to Dwight’s nether regions and that’s when the boy cried out in discomfort. 

“D-Don’t! I...I’m not r-ready yet...”

Dwight felt incredibly vulnerable, he’d never let anyone touch him like this before. It was embarrassing, traumatizing almost. He had wanted to do something like this with David, and for a while. But not now, not under these circumstances. It was too much and too fast, and he was scared. He wanted to to take his first time slow and easy. And well, with the normal and sweet David he once knew. 

“Dwight, look at me. I’m not gonna kill ya.” David murmured quietly. 

Dwight turned his head and looked at David head on, his worried expression beginning to dissipate. David stroked Dwight’s plushy thighs gently, his eyes half lidded and a sorrowful look present on his face. Dwight stared right back, his eyes still full of shameful tears. That was the first time David had said his name in a while. 

 

It felt... foreign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was rlly awkward for me to write lmao  
> i draw porn, i don’t write it ;;


End file.
